


All Alright

by sunspearing



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspearing/pseuds/sunspearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of ficlets from <a href="http://discernings.tumblr.com/tagged/tumbler-ficlet">tumblr</a>, prompts coming from <a href="http://rpmememaker.tumblr.com/post/117806860427/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta  
> (73. "I don't want an omega.")

At one point, Aomine had been carefree. He had been an energetic child that thrived on fun, catching crayfish in the nearby river and playing street basketball with adults and laughing as he beat their asses in a sport he’s been playing less than half of their lives and mostly the whole of his.

He’s carried those traits until middle school, only to change slowly and eventually, and erase fully by the time he graduates it. During that time his talents have bloomed above and beyond expected heights, way faster than the rate his body is growing. So much talent way beyond what his body is capable of keeping up with, and it’s like he’s being chained down by himself.

What adds to it more is presenting as an alpha, the pressure and the expectations on him surmounting to new heights. Everybody wants him to be the best ace, to be the best alpha, _to be the best_.

It’s not all about that, though. Because Kise was able to make it worth it for a while. His growing talent and his growing abilities have challenged Aomine while it lasted, and his charming and shining personality lifting Aomine up from the darkness of his mind enough to make him dapple into the light and forget his burdens.

And there’s only so much that Aomine can take before he snaps and falls into apathy.

One day, it all just stops for Aomine. The allure of the court has stopped being so blinding, the company of Kise not enough to keep him on the ground anymore. Aomine feels so empty that he thinks if he looked down he wouldn’t be surprised to find himself floating.

He walks away from the court and from Kise’s expectant face, fair hands wrapped around the basketball that had brought them together. Kise is sweet and golden and he doesn’t deserve someone like Aomine, someone as rough and dark as him.

“Aominecchi, don’t leave me,” Kise pleads, basketball rolling away forgotten on the other side of the court. “I need you to be my friend.” _I need you to be my teammate, I need you to be my rival, I need you to be my alpha_. “I need you.”

Aomine turns to face Kise’s soft, sweet face, the nectarine scent of his second gender permeating around them, a reminder of what they could have if Aomine wasn’t so problematic in the first place. Kise deserves so much better than this.

“I don’t need an omega.”


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (8. “Look at your neck. Look at the marks I left. You are mine. And solely mine.”; 15. “Fucking knot me already!”; 42. “I never thought I wanted a mate until I met you.“, and; 52. “You’re my Omega, and mine alone.”)

“I never thought I wanted a mate until I met you,” Ushijima breathes against Oikawa’s skin, dewy from his possessive bites and kisses, flushed red from exertion.

“Ushiwaka-chan, please,” Oikawa all but begs, voice high and strained, trilling from deep in his chest, close to an Omegan whine. “Alpha, _my alpha._ ”

Ushijima thrusts in again, so much deeper this time, enough for the engorged base of his cock, right where his knot is, to catch onto the puffed rim of Oikawa’s entrance. He pulls out just as quick, dragging it out before the greedy clench of Oikawa’s hole can keep him inside.

“Fucking knot me already!” Oikawa sobs, mottled cheeks wet with tears, his damp hair plastered all over his forehead, splayed over the pillow like a halo. “Please, please, _please, plea–_ ”

Ushijima pulls out fully, the wet, obscene squelch of Oikawa’s hole following. Ushijima watches as slick and some of his precome start slithering out of Oikawa’s twitching hole, the pinkened rim clenching on air and looking for something to fill it back up, waiting for Ushijima to come back home. He kneels in front of Oikawa’s open, debauched body, taking in the magnificent sight and relishing in the intoxicating scent of their sex.

Oikawa starts crying again, hands untangling from the bed sheet to reach for Ushijima, to pull him back on top of him, to get him back _in him–_

Ushijima grabs Oikawa’s arms and manoeuvres him onto his knees as well, turning them on the bed and supporting the omega’s body against him with a strong arm around his waist, a hand braced around Oikawa’s slender neck to tilt his chin up. Oikawa finds himself looking into the mirror of his vanity, the lewd image of his body open and shining with sweat and slick, the intense gaze of the big, hulking alpha that Ushijima is pressed against him.

“Look at your neck. Look at the marks I left. You are mine. And solely mine,” Ushijima growls into Oikawa’s ear, voice deep, husky, and possessive that Oikawa feels it reach into the deepest recesses of his body, the Omega in him submitting all it can and will to the Alpha that’s in his presence behind him, around him, and god, please, _back in him_. Oikawa looks back at Ushijima’s steely gaze from their reflection in the mirror.

“You’re my Omega, and mine alone.” Ushijima starts rubbing the thick head of his cock against the wet, swollen rim of Oikawa’s hole, feels it clench and relax to invite him back in. Oikawa whines again, and Ushijima smiles upon seeing the familiar pout on the Omega’s sweet, kiss-red lips. 

“ _Yours,_ ” Oikawa whispers, the effort of speaking making his airways expand and press against the light grip Ushijima has around his neck, and it makes him want for so much more. He pushes back againt Ushijima’s body as much as he can. “Always yours, _forever yours, please Wakatoshi, make me yours._ ”

Not one to deny his Omega, Ushijima slides in and thrusts, working the thickened base of cock in until he’s all the way in, Oikawa’s rim finally, finally, catching onto Ushijima knot and locking them in place. Oikawa keens, fingers digging into the flesh of the arm Ushijima’s got around his waist. Then the Omega is coming, body tightening in Ushijima’s embrace and around his cock, his body’s natural reaction to make their recognised mate orgasm as well.

Ushijima sinks his teeth into Oikawa’s scent gland in the throes of their passion, and comes.

In the haze of the Alpha’s mind, he can hear Oikawa sigh, “ _Yours._ ”


	3. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta  
> (17. “Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I’m going to knot you.”)

Aomine has never imagined getting into this kind of a situation before. He’s been tempted by the sight of D++ cups or just any decent looking rack, the prospect of an even basketball game where he isn’t guaranteed a win, or sometimes simply the idea of Kise’s mile long, milky white legs.

But never has it been being tempted by the sweet, saccharine smell of Kise’s heat, the scent of it thick like honey and sticking in his mind. Aomine backs away from where he’s standing, walking until his back hits the doors of Kise’s cabinet.

“Fuck, Kise,” Aomine gasps, and he tries to breathe through his mouth to control himself, in the hopes that the smell of slick would stop luring him in. It does the opposite, though, because now it feels like the smell clings to his tongue and he can almost taste Kise’s slick, the sweetness of it. “I have to leave.”

“No, please, Aominecchi,” Kise pleads, writhing on the bed and trying to move his body, make it cooperate so he can stop Aomine from leaving. “Help me, please.”

“I _can’t,_ ” Aomine answers, hopeless, and he can feel himself hardening inside his basketball shorts. When he received Kise’s text asking him to come over, he was expecting the day’s agenda to be a one-on-one basketball game, or battling it out on Kise’s PS4, or even harmlessly making out on the Omega’s bed. Not this.

“ _Daiki,_ ” Kise whines, and it’s so irresistible that Aomine almost almost loses his inhibition.

“I have to go, Ryouta, please” It’s Aomine’s turn to beg, resisting the urge to give into his weakness that is Kise calling him by his first name. It’s almost playing dirty, at this point.“Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I’m going to knot you.”

Kise breathes heavy, but his determined, fiery gaze is heavier still. “I want you to. I–I want you to knot me, Daiki.”

And boy if that hadn’t gotten Aomine storming his way to that bed faster than Kise can say please one more time.


	4. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (2. “I can smell it! You’re in heat.”)

Ushijima is just about to leave the locker room when he hears breathing followed by some rustling. Ushijima is the right amount of curious that he thwarts leaving and, instead, goes around to investigate. He follows the sound of fabric shifting and silent but incessant whispers of curses of varying degrees of intensity and filth. The closer he gets, though, Ushijima starts to recognise the owner of the voice he’s hearing.

“Oikawa, is that you?” Ushijima asks, knocking on the door of one of the sealed cubicle. Their university has separate shower rooms/cubicles for Omegan players, not just for privacy and not even for ostracism to use the open showers with the rest of the Alphas, but optional if they want to feel safe in the confines of a neutral-scent room to relieve and soothe their senses. “Are you alright?”

Ushijima hears a quiet shit muttered from behind the door before he hears Oikawa reply, “Peachy, Ushiwaka-chan. Maybe if you leave now while there’s still sunlight you can get home in time while getting minimally lost!” Oikawa’s voice is teasing but strained, and if it wasn’t so out-of-the-ordinary Ushijima wouldn’t have minded, but it concerns him all the more.

Ushijima frowns. “I do not get lost on my way back to the dorms anymore. Do you need any help to?”

The doorknob fiddles a bit before it opens just a smidge, enough of an opening for Oikawa’s hand to peek through, offering Ushijima a middle finger. It is also enough for the air from the cubicle to leak out, the honey thick smell of slick permeating the vicinity of the hallway. Ushijima almost staggers as he catches a sniff of the scent.

“I’m fine, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa’s voice sounds breathier now, and Ushijima is hit with a realisation.

“You are not fine, I can smell it! You’re in heat,” Ushijima answers, lifting an arm so he can press the sleeve of his jacket onto his face, covering his nose and muffling the scent of Oikawa’s slick. “Do you need any help?”

“Fuck off,” Oikawa pleads, more rustling following the weak sound of his voice.

“I’m here to help you, Oikawa,” Ushijima says, steeling his voice with Alpha authority. He doesn’t want to use his status as leverage in a time like this, but a teammate and an acquaintance is in a dilemma, and it’s his duty to himself to help out someone in need. “Do you have suppressants with you?”

The rustling stops, followed by a thud of the door. Oikawa must have slumped against it in hopelessness. “No.” Oikawa’s voice is small, almost watery with a sob. “I think I forgot it in my room today. I’m so scared, Ushijima.”

Ushijima’s jaw tightens as Oikawa refers to him by his actual name, not just his weird, childish nickname.

“I shall go back to get you some then. I’ll try to be fast.” Ushijima turns only too be stopped by Oikawa’s voice.

“No! It’s–it’s too far!”

Ushijima thinks. “There’s a pharmacy near here. I shall buy you some there. I swear I’ll be quick.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Ushijima is just about to leave when Oikawa speaks again. “Ushijima? One more thing? Please?” Ushijima couldn’t have found the will or the heart to say no. He grunts his consent. “May you leave your jacket with me before you go?”

If it’s for comfort more than anything, Ushijima would do everything to help. He shrugs off his jacket and leaves it by the foot of the door, the corner of it so when Oikawa opens it, it would be the first thing he sees.

“Of course. Please have it for your perusal until I return. I’ll be right back.”


	5. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (70. “I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”)

Ushijima has an inkling that something is wrong when Oikawa knocks on his home office door.

Oikawa never knocks.

“Come in,” Ushijima says, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. Oikawa’s head peeks from the doorway before the door fully opens and he steps inside the room. “Is something wrong?”

“Ushiwaka-chan! How little trust you have in me that you think something is always wrong when I come to you!” Oikawa holds a hand to his chest, feigning hurt and indignation. “And here I was, being the good mate that I am, checking up on my Alpha if he’s hungry or doing well while working.”

Now Ushijima is more than concerned. He puts down the report he’s perusing and gives Oikawa his undivided attention. “Alright, what did you do this time?”

“Why do you think it’s my fault! Seriously, Ushiwaka-chan, how can you treat your omega like this!” Oikawa simpers, making his way towards Ushijima’s desk so he can scoot over and squirm his way onto Ushijima’s lap. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

“Depends on how bad you were,” Ushijima answers, arms instantly wrapping around his mate to keep him in place.

“Wah, that sounds a bit kinky,” Oikawa giggles, but the seriousness of Ushijima’s face dampens Oikawa’s humour short. He pouts at Ushijima, before supplying, “I got into some trouble today.”

“Of course you did.”

“Shut up, Ushiwaka-chan! Do you really want to know what’s wrong or not?” Oikawa accuses, hitting a palm against Ushijima’s chest in retaliation. 

Ushijima chuckles before taking said hand, and pressing a soft kiss onto the back of it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please continue.”

Oikawa harrumphs, but the blush is still bright on the apples of his cheeks. “I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”

The room quietens after Oikawa finishes his announcement. Ushijima isn’t sure if he’s to be surprised or in awe of this beautiful, unpredictable Omega in his lap, but he’s sure that he’d never want him any less or different than how he already is.

“You’re truly amazing,” Ushijima breathes, looking at Oikawa’s pretty face with wonder.

“You aren’t mad?” Oikawa asks, surprised. “The officers waiting outside sure were.”

“Of course not. I’d be mad if you hadn’t socked that Alpha hard enough to feel pain, though. Did he bleed?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa presses a finger to his chin in thought. “The officer said I broke his nose and that he need to get it righted at the hospital.”

“That’s my mate,” Ushijima says proudly, hands tightening around Oikawa as he feels a surge of pride in him. “Let’s go so I can tell off those officers downstairs. Afterwards, I’ll give you a prize for being so great.”

Ushijima’s hand slips down from the small of Oikawa’s back to ghost against the curve of his ass, and he watches Oikawa’s eyes darken, hungry for it. “Ok.”


	6. Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Akaashi Keiji  
> (31. “I thought you were on suppressants?”)

Ushijima swears that it’s been far too long since the last time they’ve done this. It’s been some months since he’s had enough time for a break in his hectic schedule, and the first thing he does is clear enough of it so he can spend needed hours to be with his boyfriend.

So here they are in Akaashi’s apartment, laying in the Omega’s bed with no clothes and mere centimetres in between them.

They know each other’s bodies enough to know what feels good, what makes the other gasp and moan, what keeps the other going whenever they get busy like this. Ushijima has been busy enough as it is with his training for the impending Olympics, their meetings few and far between that Akaashi will take anything he can get.

Like right now, he’s nearly all the way in Ushijima’s lap, his legs tangled around his Alpha’s as Ushijima works him open, fingers working magic as they pump in and out of his hole all wet with slick. Akaashi’s got his hand around Ushijima’s cock, his fingers barely touching as they wrap around the girth of it, sliding down to clench at the base before squeezing their way up.

Akaashi is in the middle of grinding against Ushijima, body undulating close and hard that he feels his pelvic bone pressing against Ushijima’s hip, that he realises something surprising enough that he gasps, “ _Oh._ ”

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” Ushijima husks, voice deep and lips pressed against Akaashi’s ear, biting at the lobe of it and dragging it out. He noses at Akaashi’s curls, his arm pulling his Omega tighter against his body, eliciting another gasp from his partner. “Feels that good?”

Akaashi feels another rush of slick leak out of him, almost gushing when Ushijima slips his fingers out enough. He can smell his own scent turn heavier, headier, _sweeter_ , with every slide of Ushijima’s fingers in him. He can even feel the stirring of Ushijima’s cock in his grasp, the base of it beginning to curve with the trickle of seed accumulating in it–a natural reaction to the scent of an Omega in heat.

Akaashi forms a fist around Ushijima’s growing knot, and applies pressure on it, forcing the Alpha’s attention towards it. In the haze of their arousal, Ushijima realises just what his Omega has been trying to tell him. Ushijima withdraws his fingers from within Akaashi with a grunt.

“You’re in heat?” Ushijima asks, not bothering to hide his surprise. “I thought you were on suppressants?”

“I–” Akaashi’s dazed, the heat starting to dull his senses, like they’re being padded with cotton until the only thing he can acutely feel is the throbbing empty space of his hole that needs to be filled _now._ “You were gone for so long–I didn’t.. I stopped because you were away and I didn’t–need, don’t need–Alpha…”

Akaashi’s eyes glaze over as he looks up at Ushijima, hips beginning to push back against Ushijima’s again, this time with a harder, more aggressive purpose. “Alpha, please.”


	7. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (28. “I-I want… N-no need… I… fuck… I-I’m confused.”)

There are only a few things that surprise Ushijima (unexpectedly resilient opponents on the court, sudden price hikes in the world oil market, surprise germination and sprouting of the plants he was going to give up gardening) but recently he has started including one Oikawa Tooru in it.

Sure, Ushijima knew what he was getting into courting the omega, the ruthless requests and unending demands, but the pros have always outweighed the cons in his opinion. Oikawa is healthy and formidable, strong and unbending, great and determined; he is everything Ushijima Wakatoshi has ever wanted in a mate and so much more.

However, Oikawa for all his determination on court and on anything regarding making Ushijima’s life a daily challenge whenever they’re together, he does not know what he wants more often than not.

It’s been a cause of some (most) of their disputes, Oikawa wanting to go out to eat without know where or _what_ exactly he wants to eat, wanting to go shopping and ending up going to different stores because he can’t make up his mind what brand he wants to get, much less what he wants to shop _for_. 

Ushijima never thought Oikawa’s indecisiveness would amount to _this_ though. They’re _bonded_ for goodness’ sake, Ushijima’s even planning to propose the next month before Oikawa’s birthday, got the ring sitting in the far corner of his sock drawer so there won’t be any go-backs, and yet here they are, Ushijima half-naked and ordered to sit by the edge of the bed as Oikawa thrashes against the sheets, fingering himself open and whining.

Ushijima almost feels tangible pain watching his mate start his heat like this, feeling rock hard in his boxers and willing to help but not being allowed to.

“Tooru, let me help,” Ushijima says again, lifting a hand to reach out to Oikawa. The omega is laying in the centre of the bed, body curled towards Ushijima as he touches himself, reaches as deep as he can, taking in gulps of air laced with the scent and taste of Ushijima’s alpha pheromones, seeking completion.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Oikawa moans, free hand reaching for Ushijima’s, taking his thick fingers into his mouth and suckling, looking up at the alpha with eyes glazed over with lust and _heatheatheat_.

“Tell me what you want, Tooru,” Ushijima asks, voice gone deeper and huskier, impossibly turned on by the image of his mate like this, _his omega_.

“I-I want… N-no need… I… fuck… I-I’m confused,” Oikawa cries around Ushijima’s fingers, tugging Ushijima’s arm down and gripping hard at it, and Ushijima feels shivers wrack Oikawa’s body, followed by the intensifying scent of his slick. Ushijima almost releases a growl from deep in his chest.

“Let me help you, Tooru,” Ushijima tries again, leaning down to run his other hand through Oikawa’s wet locks, pushing his fringe off his smooth forehead. “Let me take care of you. Trust me.”

Oikawa’s lips tremble as he lets Ushijima’s fingers fall from his mouth, taking calming breaths while a few more tears trickle down his pink cheeks. “It won’t hurt? Promise?”

Ushijima guides Oikawa to lay on his back, and he watches as Oikawa’s legs naturally fall open, ready and waiting for Ushijima’s body and weight to settle down between them. He takes Oikawa’s wrist and tugs, letting the fingers his mate has inside himself to slip out, followed by thick, copious amounts of slick. Ushijima wastes no time replacing them with his own fingers, relishing in the sweet moan Oikawa gifts him.

“Promise.” Ushijima has no plans on hurting his omega within an inch of his life anyways.


	8. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (3. “I can’t wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies.”)

Ushijima is a naturally caring person. It may not seem like it given his stature, his build, his nature, or his visceral personality, but he indeed finds satisfaction in tending to the needs of what’s important to him. He thinks of himself as a good captain back in Shiratorizawa, a caring son for his aging mother and even his faraway father with the regular stream of emails he sends him every month, an attentive owner to two big dogs he’s kept for how many years, and a doting Alpha and husband to his mate Oikawa Tooru.

So when one day Oikawa tells him something he’s made up his fickle mind that he wants, well, Ushijima is all in to give Oikawa what he asks for.

“I want a baby.”

Ushijima nearly drops the book he is reading, leisure time all but forgotten as his attention focuses on the omega laying curled against his side. Ushijima was under the impression that Oikawa was already asleep, having gone quiet for a long time. Turns out he may just have been deep in thought regarding the current matter he has decided to bring up.

“Did you hear me, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asks, looking up to meet Ushijima’s gaze, “I said, I want a ba–”

“You want a baby, yes, I heard you,” Ushijima supplies hurriedly, his thoughts running a mile a minute. A baby. His and Oikawa’s baby. The thought is daunting, but not totally unwanted. Oikawa’s parents have been badgering them for kids for years, and with Oikawa’s sister having given birth to another child, Takeru’s sibling, it’s only prompted more fussing and requesting.

Ushijima remembers the image of Oikawa carrying his baby niece in his arms, looking down at her wondrous and amazed, glowing as if she were his own child. And Ushijima wants that. He didn’t even know how much he wanted it until now.

“Alright. Let’s have a baby.” And the joy in Oikawa’s face is more than enough to convince Ushijima that this is the best choice they could have taken.

So, when Oikawa’s next heat cycle comes, Ushijima makes sure to give it to Oikawa.

“ _Wakatoshi,_ ” Oikawa mewls, fingers tightening around Ushijima’s as they’re held above his head, Ushijima thrusting in him slow and deep Oikawa thinks he can choke on it. “ _Alpha._ ”

They’ve been going at it for hours, Ushijima having knotted Oikawa twice already, and Ushijima feels himself going for the third, the base of his cock getting harder and harder to work inside Oikawa’s needy hole, regardless of the sheer amount of seed and slick lubricating the way. Ushijima untangles his fingers from Oikawa’s, dragging his rough palms down to his Omega’s slender thighs to hitch them against his hips. In Oikawa’s dizzy, blissed out haze he wraps his arms around Ushijima’s neck.

Ushijima positions them so he’s half-sitting, back resting against the headboard. Like this his dick reaches deeper and, when Oikawa screams in pleasure, coming all over their bellies, the girth of his knot finally slips in, Oikawa’s greedy hole clenching around it. And that’s all it takes for Ushijima to orgasm, allowing his Omega’s tightness to milk him of his seed, the burgeoned base of his Alpha cock keeping potent semen corked inside Oikawa.

Oikawa slumps against him, weak and whimpering, body warm with heat and the sheer amount of come Ushijima is releasing inside him. Ushijima buries his face against the damp pale of Oikawa’s neck, trying to move them to a more comfortable position with minimal jostling. Massaging Oikawa’s lower back and hips to stimulate him, calming his body to accept his seed and ensure conception, Ushijima feels his Omega stir in his arms.

“I can’t wait to see my belly swell with our perfect babies,” Oikawa murmurs, awe in his voice and stars in his eyes as he looks up at Ushijima, his smooth hands holding Ushijima’s over his lower abdomen, curved and pushed out with having Ushijima’s cock in him, filling him up with gush upon gush of his Alpha’s come.

“Babies?” Ushijima asks, quiet and reverent as he noses along the apple of Oikawa’s cheek, kissing every inch of his wonderful face.

“Mmm, babies,” Oikawa confirms, giving a small grind that pushes a small gasp out of him, the action driving Ushijima’s knot deeper inside him, another pulse of his Alpha’s seed warming him and filling him.

Ushijima leans down to give Oikawa a kiss on his beautiful parted mouth, and really, Ushijima can’t wait as well.


	9. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (1. “Why are you resisting your nature?”; 9. “Come, I’ll give you a bath to wash the dry slick away.”, and; 25. “Do you really think all omegas want to be fucked by you? Sorry to break it to you, but you can fuck off.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6987286/chapters/15922741)

Ushijima is still waiting outside the sealed cubicle long after he’s handed Oikawa a bottle filled with high-dosage suppressants, and much longer than the estimated one hour the pharmacist told him it would take for the meds to kick in and stop an Omega’s heat.

“Hey, are you alright in there?” Ushijima asks, eventually, the deafening silence in the hallway stretched far enough. “Do you need any more help?”

After a few beats come Oikawa’s reply, voice scathing, “What, you think I’m so helpless, huh, Ushiwaka-chan? Are you going to offer your Alpha services to me?” There’s a few thumps and ruffles from behind the door, and then, “Do you really think all omegas want to be fucked by you? Sorry to break it to you, Ushiwaka-chan, but you can fuck off now.”

Ushijima is surprised he doesn’t run a hand over his face from how exhausted he is putting up with Oikawa’s temper and snark.

“Why do you always think I’m out to do something bad to you? Is that the impression you have of me, Oikawa? I have been nothing but civil towards you.”

“That’s just it! You’re always so kind and good to me even if I’ve been an asshole to you from the start. Is this because I’m an Omega?” Oikawa huffs. “You’re such a fucking gentleman, Ushiwaka-chan, it pisses me off.”

And maybe there Ushijima feels something clear up, the reason why Oikawa’s always so defensive and rude and quick to build up his walls. Slowly, so as not to elicit a more violent reaction, he asks, “Why are you resisting your nature, then?”

Ushijima hears a gasp from behind him, and it’s almost loud despite the several inches of wood separating him from Oikawa. Ushijima picks at a loose thread on the knee of his sweatpants. “I won’t ever judge you for your nature, Oikawa, because above all else you are talented and amazing and strong, and I won’t ever be able to look down on you for that.”

A long time passes, Ushijima was worried Oikawa fell asleep on the other side of the door, or bailed out on him somehow, until Ushijima hears him.

“Cover your nose, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa announces, and Ushijima is curious at the request, about to ask why when the door behind him jolts, a slice of yellow light seeping out from the gap made by the cubicle opening. Ushijima instantly stands up from his seating position on the floor, respecting Oikawa’s request and covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

When the door opens fully, Ushijima is greeted with the sight of an Oikawa looking distressed and ruffled, his clothes wrinkled and askew, like it didn’t fit him properly. His hair is all over the place, unlike the perfectly curled masterpiece that it is on a regular basis, and his cheeks are flushed like his nose, eyes rimmed red. Ushijima tries not to, but he registers a bare glimpse of the dull glistening covering the inside of Oikawa’s pale thighs. Ushijima’s jacket is rumpled and balled up in the far corner of the cubicle, and he can only guess that it’s been used for its intended purpose of easing Oikawa’s heat the entire duration Ushijima was out getting suppressants for the omega.

Ushijima wants to say something, about to open his mouth to at least assure Oikawa, as a team mate or at the very least as an acquaintance, but Oikawa beats him to it.

“Because my nature makes me into someone like this,” Oikawa says, raising his hands a bit as if to gesture to his miserable state. “Because I’m so burdened by the limitations my being an Omega gives me, the natural disadvantages I’m subjected to just because I’m of the weaker second gender. I don’t–I can’t keep living like this.”

Oikawa rubs at his eyes with his wrist, sniffling. “I can’t believe I’m confessing this to Ushiwaka-chan of all people. Iwa-chan would never believe me when I tell him.” He looks up from his long eyelashes webbed with tears. “Well, Ushiwaka-chan, do you feel sorry for me now? Does Ushiwaka-chan pity me?”

“No,” Ushijima answers, and for a moment he deliberates before deciding to put down the hand he has over his face. The smell of slick is still in the air, but it’s not as heavy or as stifling, and Ushijima ignores the temptation in order to direct his full attention to Oikawa. “I told you, I could care less about your nature as an Omega. You have so much potential, Oikawa, so much talent you can tap into if you accept what you are and not take them as limitations or disadvantages, but as challenges to be so much more than who you are now. I firmly believe in you, Oikawa, Omega or not, and if there’s anyone that can prove to people that being an Omega isn’t a weakness, that’s you.”

Ushijima watches as Oikawa’s mist with tears, making his lashes clump together and brush moisture on the apples of his cheeks. He would’ve thought he did something totally wrong, but Oikawa starts laughing under his breath, head shaking back and forth.

“Ushiwaka-chan, you aren’t by any chance professing your love for me, are you?” Oikawa smiles, all genuine that it softens his big brown eyes and dimples his cheeks, and Ushijima’s heart stutters in his chest. “Thank you, Ushiwaka-chan. For believing in me. I haven’t thought of it like that, but now that you’ve said it I should probably consider it. Oikawa-san can’t be anything but the best, after all.”

“I’m glad to have helped,” Ushijima says, wholeheartedly, because he means everything he’s said. “If you want we can walk back to the dorms together after you’ve… freshened up.”

Upon the reminder, Oikawa flushes, his hands instantly moving to cover his front. He doesn’t move though, and Ushijima raises an eyebrow in question. Blushing, Oikawa supplies, “I… I can’t move my legs without shaking badly still, and I can’t overexert myself.”

Ushijima, for all his ridiculous thoughts and unfiltered decisions, offers, “Come, I’ll help you get to the bath to wash the dry slick away.”

“Ushiwaka-chan, you pervert!” Oikawa gasps, indignant. “Have you no shame propositioning Oikawa-san like this?”

“I could just leave you here, you know,” Ushijima retorts, finally tired of Oikawa’s push-and-pull ways, his humour far too absurd for Ushijima to follow. He makes to turn away and walk back down the hallway to leave when Oikawa stops him with a short yelp.

“Ushiwaka-chan, I’m just joking! Oikawa-san needs your noble help!!”


	10. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (48. “I didn’t know I was an omega until I went into heat around you.”, and; 74. “Do you see me at all? Or am I just a couple of holes to fuck?”)

Ushijima knew for a fact that Oikawa Tooru is loud and dramatic in all the ways that count, gaudy and blinding that he’s overwhelming in the occasions he finds himself facing the full force of Oikawa’s character.

There’s nothing wrong with that, though, because Ushijima signed up for it, vowed to himself that everything would be worth it since Oikawa is the only one worthy enough to be his equal, to fill in the spaces where Ushijima lacks. Ushijima likes to think his disposition balances out Oikawa’s brilliance (and eccentricity), enough to prove that they actually are a good match.

However, there really are some days where Ushijima’s quiet, brooding personality gets the best of him and he becomes the target of Oikawa’s sharp mouth and even sharper words.

They’re in the middle of another row, Oikawa ranting about how Ushijima rarely has time for him outside of sleeping on their bed and the stolen moments in the morning when they rush through breakfast and whirlwind through their home to get ready for their respective agenda for the day. Ushijima would contribute to the argument if only Oikawa didn’t look so beautiful all pink and riled up, the angry blush on his cheeks making him shine in the dim light of their bedroom.

Ushijima doesn’t even know he’s already half-hard from observing Oikawa, too busy trying to argue with his mate and calming himself enough to not snarl and take the Omega, fuck the sorry out of him instead of fighting over it like this. It must’ve been obvious though, because Oikawa goes from narrowing his eyes at him to stifling a noise borderline surprised and marginally offended.

“Do you see me at all, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa demands, glaring at Ushijima’s face before looking down at the tenting of the material of Ushijima’s pants, “Or am I just a couple of holes to fuck? Is that all you see me as? All’s fine and well when I’m spread out for you to take and have your way with, but not enough to warrant your precious time and effort to even ask my how my day was.” 

“Don’t look at my boner when we’re fighting, Tooru,” Ushijima says, the embarrassment lost within him; Oikawa has seen him in far more compromising and revealing situations this shouldn’t even be such a big matter. “You know I love you, and I would never have gotten into a relationship with you if it was going to only be purely sexual. You know my affections for you.”

“Yeah, well, fuck your affections when you don’t even show it to me, or even remind me they fucking exist.” Oikawa gives a fiery battle against Ushijima’s effort to pull him into his arms, resisting the urge to melt into the other man’s hold. Oikawa tries to use to feeling of the firm press of Ushijima’s cock on his side to ground himself. “What kind of alpha are you to not shower me with affection? I didn’t even know I was an Omega until I went into heat around you. So you should treat me extra special instead of like this.”

Ushijima tries to hug Oikawa properly, knowing full well that physical affection coupled with his undivided attention has Oikawa diffusing. Ushijima holds Oikawa until he settles down against him, grumbling to himself all the while.

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima noses at the pale of Oikawa’s neck, nudging at the raised puncture point scars of their Bond Mark.

“Ushiwaka-chan better be,” Oikawa simpers, pout almost audible in the tone of his voice. He’s petulant but he presses back against Ushijima still, his spine cresting against Ushijima’s torso.

“Let me make it up to you.”


	11. Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> (41. “I need you to claim me as your omega.”)

It’s late and Oikawa is alone in one of the free gyms on the campus, the other players long gone to sleep probably. They’re in the middle of summer camp and Oikawa has been putting in the long hours to practice his serves, aiming to be better and stronger, honing his skills to surpass those of geniuses like Tobio-chan.

“Oikawa,” a voice resonates from across the court. A vein throbs at Oikawa’s temple.

And Ushiwaka-chan. How could he have forgotten?

Oikawa looks up from the floor where he’s currently doing his cool down stretches, and sneers, “Why, Ushiwaka-chan, what are you doing out here so late? Here to tell me all about how my efforts are a waste when a team as strong as yours exists?”

Ushijima doesn’t even look fazed at the fake saccharine sweetness of Oikawa’s voice. Instead, he goes ahead and cuts to the chase, “I need you to claim me as your omega.”

Now, Ushijima looks nothing like the conventional omega: huge, hulking build, domineering aura, and innate leadership values ingrained in his personality and disposition. If Oikawa didn’t have a very acute sense of smell he wouldn’t have known Ushijima’s true second gender, would have assumed straight away that he was an Alpha like himself, or even a Beta.

“Truly amazing you are, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa breathes, blinking up at Ushijima. “Even if I’m the Alpha you still manage to be the one giving orders and acting like you have the authority. Seriously, Ushiwaka-chan, are you really an Omega?”

Ushijima’s forehead creases, and he’s about to open his mouth to reply when Oikawa cuts him off, waving a hand in front of his face as if to brush away Ushijima’s confusion, “Don’t answer that. You barely know me, Ushiwaka-chan. I barely know you, and I dislike you. You’re my rival. What makes you think I should be the one to claim you?”

It’s a while spent with Oikawa and Ushijima looking at each other, like they’re sizing each other up. After some time Ushijima answers, genuinely, honestly, “Because it’s you. You’re the best person I know.”

And somehow, to Oikawa, it seems like it could be enough.


	12. Sweet Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (7. “Put the glass down. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with _______ ” (ex: your nature))

Before pregnancy, Oikawa and Ushijima shared a mutual love for morning cups of coffee, and sometimes hot chocolate, basking under the sun whenever they have breakfast out on the veranda. Ushijima’s dogs would be out trotting around the backyard and sniffing at passing birds and butterflies while Oikawa’s cat continues to sleep on a patch of sunlight.

During pregnancy, mornings are harder without the cups of coffee and even the occasional hot chocolate, only to be replaced with mineral water and pasteurised milk, and a well-screened breakfast recommended by Oikawa’s nutritionist. It’s a hard thing to adjust to.

Ushijima can’t say that they hadn’t planned for this. He and his mate, Oikawa, have planned having children for a long time, making sure Oikawa’s heat cycles are well-spent, the both of them clearing off of alcohol and caffeine, Ushijima even throwing away his box of cigarettes reserved for social smoking, and making sure they’re both at the top of their health every moment of copulation. Oikawa wants kids, and Ushijima’s determined to give him that.

However, the temptation of food and drinks they enjoyed together, bonded over even, gets stronger and stronger with every passing week. And on the sixth month of Oikawa’s pregnancy, it happens.

“Tooru, don’t,” Ushijima warns the moment he enters the kitchen. Oikawa is blowing at the steam rising from his favourite mug, the scent wafting out of it smelling unmistakeably like caffeine Ushijima’s mouth waters. “You know the doctor advised against it.”

Oikawa doesn’t seem to hear him, only continuing to stir at the oatmeal he’s making. He’s about to take a sip from his mug when he feels Ushijima’s body press against his back.

“Put the glass down, Tooru. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with not having morning cups of coffee.” Ushijima makes to grab the mug from Oikawa. “Give it to me.”

Oikawa turns off the stove and turns around to face Ushijima, his eyes narrowed. Oikawa’s belly is round and pushing against Ushijima’s front, keeping them inches apart like a territorial line. “You’re way too paranoid, has anyone told you that, Ushiwaka-chan? I’m the one pregnant, you know.”

“You’re carrying my kids, Tooru, _our babies_. You and I have both read what caffeine does to pregnant people, there’s a reason why I’m cutting off of drinking coffee too, so you won’t feel bad or tempted by it. And now you’re about to drink _that?_ ”

Oikawa sighs, then brings the mug up to Ushijima, the steam rising directly under Ushijima’s nose that his inhales warms up his body with the scent of coffee. “It’s decaffeinated coffee.”

Ushijima blinks. “Decaffeinated coffee?”

Oikawa nods. “My sister dropped by to visit yesterday to check up on me, and she gave me a tin of decaffeinated coffee. Said she had the same problems when she was pregnant, so her doctor recommended her this brand of decaf, and she gave some to me. Now we can have coffee without the baby risks.”

Oikawa smiles cheekily up at Ushijima, watching Ushijima’s face as he tries to absorb the information. “Do you want to try first?” Oikawa lifts up the mug higher, and Ushijima groans in defeat.

“Why don’t we try it together?”


	13. Timebomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Akaashi Keiji, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru;  
> Implied Ushijima/Wakatoshi/Moniwa Kaname, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Shirabu Kenjirou  
> (51. “I’m the Alpha, you’re the Omega, I give the orders and you follow them.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been looking for the opportunity to write ushi/setter harem foR SO LONG also, a thing i noticed while writing this is that the setters have names that start w a k except for oikw what a special babe this babe is

As King to a prosperous and growing kingdom, Ushijima Wakatoshi has a long list of responsibilities. He’s the direct leader of his kingdom’s army, and it is his duties to ensure that his men are all healthy and ready should war or discord arise. He is also versed in economics and the business of trade, finding it crucial for the continuous prosperity of the people he governs.

He is also well-aware that he must maintain peace and tranquillity among the nations he reigns, and his kingdom’s practices when it comes to going about it is his responsibility as well, which makes choosing his concubines as crucial a decision as anything.

Although, he may have had a lapse in judgement the moment he chose one Oikawa Tooru to be his concubine from Aoba Johsai.

“Maybe it’s because he’s so young,” Akaashi says while perusing the book in his hands.

They’re currently in Ushijima’s study, Akaashi keeping the Alpha company while he’s reading through scrolls he has to sign in order to get them sent to the cities in his reign. Akaashi is his chosen company for times like these because of all his concubines Akaashi is the one that holds the quiet wisdom, and broad perspective and ability to look at angles Ushijima wouldn’t have considered. 

Ushijima’s never considered finding an adviser in someone who was only supposed to be an intimate companion, but he knows in himself he will always treasure the moment he met Akaashi.

“He is not that much younger than me,” Ushijima retorts, the stroking of his brush against the stretch of parchment in front of him stopping. He looks up from his work to see Akaashi’s lips quirk up into a soft smile, fingers turning a page from his book.

“Well, there must be a reason why he’s acting immature,” Akaashi points out, his dark eyes lifting up from the top of his book to look at Ushijima. “You’re not the only one that has to put up with him. ”

“Does he still not get along with all of you?” Ushijima puts down his brush and lets the parchment dry. He’s probably done for the night, if only for the issue that is his latest concubine. He stands up from his desk so he can sit next to Akaashi on the plush settee, lifting the Omega’s bare legs so he can settle them on his lap.

“I think Kaname’s mothering is keeping him from being too unbearable,” Akaashi answers helpfully, wiggling his toes to keep Ushijima’s fingers away from his tickle spot on the flat of his foot. Ushijima takes Akaashi’s hand in his instead. “He’s the only one Tooru actually listens to. He keeps using his snark whenever I talk to him, and I don’t really have the patience for babysitting two nobles. Only Kaname has the goodness for that.”

Ushijima bites lightly at Akaashi’s fingers for taking a jab at him. He revels in the little giggle that comes out of Akaashi’s mouth. “I am not someone to babysit, Keiji.”

“That’s what you say,” Akaashi hums, tilting his head up so Ushijima can kiss up his neck better. “Tooru’s been very unpleasant with Koushi and Kenjirou, and you know how those two are when they get cross, especially Kenjirou. I don’t think he likes Tooru very much. You really do need to do something about him, Wakatoshi.”

“How do you suppose I do that?” Ushijima asks, murmuring the question against Akaashi’s mouth before giving it a kiss, tongue soft and warm against Ushijima’s. Akaashi is running his fingers soothingly through Ushijima’s hair, tugging lightly at it, when they hear the dragging sound of the door being opened, and the gasp of a surprised Omega.

Ushijima pulls away from Akaashi’s hold to look at the direction of the door, only to see the surprised face of the very person whose obstinate personality was the topic of his and Akaashi’s conversation just seconds ago. Ushijima watches as Oikawa’s big brown eyes flit from him to the Omega underneath him, before he starts and runs away, leaving the door ajar in his haste. The scent of an upset Omega traces the air, and Ushijima’s Alpha bristles in concern.

“You should go after him,” he hears Akaashi say, and when he turns to face him, Ushijima gets a chaste kiss on his lips, the corner of his mouth, his cheek. “You can pay attention to me next time.”

Ushijima kisses Akaashi’s palm as a small thank-you before he goes to follow Oikawa’s scent, leading him to the Omega’s designated quarters. Ushijima’s never visited this place before, having been too busy the moment he came back from Aoba Johsai that he never was able to make sure if Oikawa settled in well or not. Ushijima knocks on the door, waits several seconds, then pushes it open.

He’s greeted with the sight of the distressed Omega pacing back and forth, only to stop and release a sound of surprise when he sees Ushijima. The surprise easily morphs into a sneer on Oikawa’s beautiful face.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa hisses, taking steps backward to move away from Ushijima who’s slowly advancing towards him. “Shouldn’t you be with Akaashi? You were obviously busy feeling him up last I saw you with him.”

“What is the problem, Tooru?” Ushijima asks calmly, trying not to aggravate the Omega more.

“My problem?” Oikawa huffs an unamused laugh. “I’ve been taken away from my home to live in this palace unhappily with people I don’t know, and an Alpha that treats me like I don’t exist. What could possibly be my problem?”

So he really is feeling neglected. Ushijima opens his mouth to respond, but Oikawa continues on with his rant.

“And when I finally find the courage to approach you because Suga-chan and Moniwa-chan told me you’d understand I see you with Akaashi. And I just thought you were too busy with work to be with me but my mistake, huh? Am I not as pretty as the others? Maybe you shouldn’t have taken me in if you can’t handle having another Omega.”

Ushijima growls at Oikawa’s words. He finds himself lengthening his strides so he can close the distance between him and his young concubine. “I assure you I’m perfectly capable of having all of you on my court.”

Oikawa bares his teeth at Ushijima, the straight white of them gleaming in the lamp light. “Could have fooled me, _Ushiwaka-chan._ ” The nickname is childish, insulting almost, and it offends Ushijima like its intended purpose supposes.

“Don’t call me that,” Ushijima warns, one hand moving to press against the wall behind Oikawa, the other wrapping around the Omega’s pale, slender neck to crowd him into the marble. He feels Oikawa’s gasp against his face from their close proximity, the hollowing of Oikawa’s throat under the warm palm of his hand. “I do not appreciate you talking to me like this.”

“You don’t?” Oikawa’s eyebrow raises stubbornly, the smirk pulling at his red mouth turning diabolic Ushijima wonders if a smile can actually be so dangerous. “I demand you to let me go. You don’t have the right to hold me down.”

Ushijima moves closer, flexing his fingers experimentally around Oikawa’s neck, watching fear flash through the Omega’s eyes. Ushijima’s hand is big enough to almost wrap around the whole of Oikawa’s neck, and there is enough power in them to wring the air out of his throat if he wanted to, and this is a fact the Omega and just about anybody knows. 

“I have every right, Tooru,” Ushijima informs him, voice low and authoritative it makes the concubine’s knees go weak, the need to bare his neck almost uncontrollable. “I’m the Alpha, and you’re the Omega, I give you the orders and you follow them. Not the other way around.”

Maybe this is what Oikawa been needing this whole time: to be reminded of his place and be asserted by his Alpha. He’s needy of his Alpha’s attention and has been taking drastic measures like being obstinate and fighting with the other concubines just to get what he wants, and it’s taken only now for Ushijima to finally play his game.

Ushijima watches Oikawa’s eyes glaze over with emotion, before he whispers, “My Alpha?”

Ushijima works a leg between the Omega’s, feeling the dampness of the apex of Oikawa’s thighs press against his, the warmth seeping through the fabric of their clothes. Oikawa’s cheeks flush red, and the unguarded beauty of his face reminds Ushijima why he chose him in the first place, why he was enamoured by this Omega from the get-go.

Ushijima leans to nose at the line of Oikawa’s jaw, the soft, sweet scent of him filling his nose and settling on his tongue like sugar. He brings the lobe of Oikawa’s ear into his mouth and sinks his teeth into the plush of it. “Your only Alpha.”

And Ushijima swears he’ll make sure he’s the only Alpha Oikawa would ever want and need.


	14. Maybe Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru  
> (33. “Do you think I’m pregnant yet?” )

Ushijima doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. He thinks maybe it must be during his wedding day, but he recalls feeling more relieved than anything, that he can finally start something new with Oikawa, something of their own.

And their current dilemma isn’t anything different. Ushijima had thought maybe it was a circulating sickness Oikawa had gotten, brought about by the changing seasons. The nausea and the cramps seem more like symptoms of a flu to Ushijima than anything else, even the sudden dislike towards certain smells and tastes. It wasn’t until Oikawa’s mother pointed it out that he considered maybe he and his mate had started something–or some _one_ –new as well.

“Those sound awfully like symptoms of pregnancy, Wakatoshi-kun,” Oikawa’s mother supplies, a bit excitedly. Ushijima had called her asking for tips on how to nurse Oikawa back to health, and probably inquire if his husband had any medical problems he needed to know about. Turns out, Oikawa is healthy with a pristine medical record (setting aside the on-again, off-again problem he has with his right knee), and might not be plagued with a stomach flu that just won’t quit.

“Are they?” Ushijima asks. “Symptoms of pregnancy, I mean. I haven’t considered–”

“Of course, they are! They’re the most common symptoms, you know. Haven’t you ever watched television dramas, Wakatoshi-kun? Has Tooru-chan gotten his heat yet?”

It’s quite awkward talking about something as intimate as heats with his mother-in-law, but considering it’s her son’s heats they’re talking about, he might as well answer her queries in case they help. “He has quite irregular heats, so we thought it was alright that he hasn’t gotten his heat yet.”

“I suggest you get some pregnancy test kits for Tooru-chan, Wakatoshi-kun. It’s ok if it comes out negative, at least then you’ll know it might just be common stomach flu or pre-heat symptoms.” Her voice is serious while advising Ushijima, and he pens down what she said on his planner so he won’t forget. “In any case, please take good care of Tooru-chan, ok?”

“Of course. Thank you for your time. Please have a wonderful day,” Ushijima says, bidding his mother-in-law goodbye.

“As to you, Wakatoshi-kun!”

 

“What if it’s just stomach flu? Or pre-heat symptoms?” Oikawa asks, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, pacing around their bathroom. Ushijima is sitting on the lip of their bathtub, watching his husband moving around and waving one of the pregnancy tests in his hand. Ushijima had no idea which brand to pick, so he purchased one of each brand available in the nearby convenience store.

“Can you please sit down, aren’t you getting dizzy?” Ushijima asks. He pushes aside the rest of the pregnancy tests to free some space for Oikawa. “Sit beside me. And don’t wave the stick around, it’s not a Polaroid you’re waiting to develop. The instructions say to let it wait for five minutes.”

Oikawa doesn’t listen to him. He continues his pacing, his breathing audible in the confines of the bathroom. Ushijima reaches out, tugging the Omega towards him. He plucks the pregnancy test out of Oikawa’s grip and sets it down with the others. Ushijima guides Oikawa to sit down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle to keep him in place.

Oikawa fidgets, before settling down into Ushijima’s embrace. “What if it’s one of those phantom pregnancies?” Oikawa’s fingers start playing with Ushijima’s as he continues, “Like, I’ve read some articles about how people get symptoms for–They get morning sickness, and cramps, and skip heats and everything, but they’re not–you know–just–”

Oikawa glances up at Ushijima, shifting on the Alpha’s lap so they can look at each other properly. Ushijima pushes stray curls away from Oikawa’s wonderful face, cupping his cheek. Oikawa leans into the touch, then murmurs, “Do you think I’m pregnant yet?”

After his mother-in-law’s helpful input, Ushijima had realised there are signs around his husband that only a mate can detect, faint but evidently _there_. The most notable is that he’s noticed the way Oikawa’s scent had turned softer, sweeter, like ripe fruit in summer. It’s not the way he smells when he’s in heat or edging closer to it, sticky and heady like honey. They’ve been trying for a baby for two heat cycles now, and he knows just how important this is to Oikawa.

“I do,” Ushijima answers truthfully, pressing his hand over Oikawa’s lower abdomen, pressing a kiss on his husband’s forehead, down his cheek, on the corner of his mouth. “God, I hope you’re pregnant.”

Oikawa’s phone alarm goes off, and Ushijima feels Oikawa’s quiet gasp against his lips. “Five minutes are up,” he whispers, hands shaking in Ushijima’s. “I’m scared.”

Ushijima is, too. He’s scared, and nervous, and anxious, and excited all at once, and the feeling is more intense than what he felt years ago, during his first national match, a time where it was just his life he thought about. Now it’s his and Oikawa’s.

He reaches for one of the tests, the one Oikawa was waving around, and looks.

Turns out, he and Oikawa have really started someone new, after all.

 

(Some tests turn out negative, and Oikawa has half a mind to make Ushijima compute if the number of negative tests are statistically significant, just to be sure he really is 100% pregnant, and it’s not his body and mind playing games on him from how much he _wants_ a baby, but Ushijima is already hugging him, tenderly holding him to his chest, and whispering into his ear, _thank you_.)


End file.
